


Home

by the_widow_twankey



Series: And a Half [1]
Category: Two and a Half Men (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Family, Fluff, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2737736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_widow_twankey/pseuds/the_widow_twankey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Walden, Alan, and Louis fluff.</p><p>Set in season 12.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> You probably need to make sure you watch the current season.  
> Technically this fic is pre Walden/Alan.

When the credits rolled Walden stretched and asked Louis and Alan what they thought of the movie. When he received no answer he turned to look at the other side of the couch. There was Alan asleep with Louis curled up beside him.

Walden felt his heart go full looking at them.

  _Family_ , his mind supplied.

 This was his family. Even Alan who he was, technically, not married to. He watched as their breath rose and fell in sync and he knew without a doubt that this is all he could ever want.

He took the scene in before deciding that he should carry Louis to bed. The boy put up a bit of a sleepy fight trying hold on to Alan but let go eventually to snuggle into his other father. After tucking Louis in he came back to Alan, still in the same spot, fast asleep.

Walden was surprised that the fullness in his heart was still there. He expected most of those feelings were for his son but the warmth in him, apparently, did not see Louis as the only cause.

As he looked at Alan’s face that was so strangely relaxed in sleep he did something that surprised even himself. He kissed him. Only a small peck, more like a brush on the lips. Alan stirred slightly but didn’t wake up.

Walden didn’t have the heart to wake him up but he didn’t want to leave him alone in the living room. So Walden sat back down and maneuvered Alan to lay on his side with his legs in his lap to save the man a back ache and swollen feet. He wasn’t sleepy anyway so picked up the remote to watch something.

He was home.


End file.
